warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Napalm
| clonedflesh = 600 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 500 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 6 | abilities = Seismic Shockwave | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} Napalms are yellow/red jacket-armored Grineer using incendiary grenade launchers that shoot slow, incendiary explosives, which leave temporary fire hazards when they explode. These hazards act like Ember's ability making them very dangerous in confined spaces. Their flame attacks also have a AoE explosion in the range of 4m radius, allowing them to hit even the most agile players. Grineer Napalms fire very slowly, even though they fire prematurely on initial detection of a target. In close-quarters combat, it is best to stay away, attack from a distance and keep moving. Tactics All tactics below make the Napalm exceedingly effective at close and medium ranges. Despite the Napalm's damage output, he is still vulnerable. *Grineer Napalms have larger AoE explosives than those of the Grineer Bombard: about 15 meters. **The fire projectile is stopped by 's , 's , and deflected by 's , and 's however both the explosion and the AoE of its hazard will still penetrate. *The fire hazards produced from their exploded projectiles remain roughly 9 seconds before disappearing. **Occasionally, when directly hit by the Napalm's projectile, the flame hazard actually sticks on the player, dealing lethal and continuous damage. This happens more frequently in a cell of more than 1 player. *Like other Grineer heavy units, the Napalm performs Seismic Shockwaves whenever enemies get too close. Afterwards, they shoot repeatedly at knocked-down targets. **Seismic Shockwaves have a cooldown of around 17 seconds. During this delay, he will tackle enemies who get too close. **They posses larger Seismic Shockwaves than regular Heavies. *Their explosions can destroy Sentinels with ease. This includes their DoT flames. *Napalms shoot at the feet of their enemies in order to utilize AoE damage. **This makes them much more effective against knocked-downed targets compared to most AI's who often miss knocked-down targets. **This also makes them bad against airborne targets. **These projectiles are quite slow allowing players to move out of the way before they hit. *Due to slow projectiles Napalms must predict the movement of the players, thus they shoot where the players will be. Use this opportunity to make Napalms miss by moving sideways and stopping in between shots. *The Lotus will alarm the players about this unit and Bombards when they spawn. The Lotus will not re-detect these units when they near the players, making them difficult to spot again when scouting on Survival missions. *As of , the Napalm has a very large armor value instead of powerful shields. This makes them weak to damage and very vulnerable to damage. * 's will prevent the Napalm's rockets from attacking allies and creating fire hazards as the rocket will explode after firing without creating a fire hazard. Notes *The Napalm will not spawn on Earth or Mercury. Planet nodes like Saturn Survival spawn large numbers of them roughly after ten minutes, making these good farming locations. * Base damage of projectile impact is around 125. *Napalms have double the health of a Bombard or Heavy Gunner. * can be used to resist considerable amounts of damage delivered by the Napalm. *Often when first spotting a player Napalms will quickly reload instead of firing right away. **Napalms may also fire an extremely fast and inaccurate "panic shot" projectile immediately after spotting the player. *Despite having a weapon depicted as a grenade launcher, its projectiles "fly" straight to its directed location, without being affected by gravity no matter what distance. *They can be found frequently on Invasions. Tips * Weapons that can deliver a knockdown, such as the , can leave the target vulnerable to any attack, including finishers. ** Divekicking delivers the same benefit. / |clonedflesh = 600 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 }} * Have no eximus variant. |-|Tusk Napalm= |clonedflesh = 450 |alloyarmor = 500 |baseexperience= 500 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 3 }} }} Trivia *Before , like with all Grineer Heavy units, Napalms used to damage themselves by slamming the ground when they were knocked down. *On Halloween, Napalms and Bombards had their heads replaced by angry pumpkins, with a glowing white light coming from the inside. *Prior to , the Napalm used to have Red coated armor. Currently, they possess a black/red jacket camouflage (though shown in Codex as yellow/red for some reason), sporting a more pyrotechnic outlook. *Napalms used to drop Thunderbolt but was changed before they were launched into their final state. Bugs *Like the Grineer Commander, when killed, their helmets occasionally turn from red to light green, similar to those of Grineer Lancer. *Napalm fire hazards will damage players, other Grineer, even themselves during Invasions. Media Napalm U11.jpg|Napalms as of U11 Napalm.jpg|U11 Napalm From The Codex Napalm_2.jpg|Napalm Before Update 11 CBfiredude.png Halloween_napalm.jpg|Halloween 2013 Napalm Reindeer Napalm.jpg|ChristmasMas Grineer Napalm. Patch History QoL Changes: *Reduced explosion radius from 10m to 4m. *Reduced lifetime of fire explosion FX from 10s to 7s. *Added a damage element to those fire FX - Minor Heat damage and Heat proc if touched. *Fixed flame trail behind rocket to persist for life of projectile (trail was disappearing after 5s of flight time, making it very hard to see the Napalm). }} es:Napalm de:Napalm Category:Grineer Category:Enemies Category:Closed Beta